Ballet Swan Lake
by kattzz
Summary: No hay cosa que ella odie más, que la infraestimen en su pasión, cuando ella le dijo: "No creo que puedas hacer esto niña, no tienes lo necesario para ser una bailarina", se vio en la necesidad de demostrarle quien tiene lo necesario para serlo...


**Paris, Francia**

A las afuera del Palais Garnier u Ópera de _París_ como es conocido el Ópera Garnier, un teatro que hace parte de las quince grandes salas de la Ópera de Paris; es uno de los edificios más característicos del IX distrito de Paris; allí a las afuera de este una enorme fila de jóvenes talentosos/as se expande por todo su alrededor para entrar, donde esta fila continua en toda la extensión de su enorme escalera, para tener una oportunidad de presentar una audición para la nueva obra de ballet clásico dirigida por la gran **Brigitte Lefèvre**, una de las grandes coreógrafas y actualmente directora o mejor dicho la cabeza del Ballet de la opera de Paris, todos los allí presenten quieren trabajar con tan ilustre represéntate del ballet, ninguno de ellos tiene el puesto asegurado solo su pupila, que desde muy temprana edad ha sido un prodigio en el ballet, y más que desde que le regalaron sus primeras zapatillas, literalmente ha vivido con ellas sin quitárselas y hoy a su corta edad de 18 años es una maravilla sobre zapatillas, con movimientos finos y delicados, ella una chica italiana que no media más de un metro con cincuenta y seis, algo pequeña para el promedio de estatura en la Italia del norte.

Hace más o menos un año y seis meses…

En todas las páginas web concernientes al ballet y de las principales compañías de danza del mundo apareció una impresionante noticia.

_**La compañía de Palais Garnier**_

"_**Swan Lake"**_

_Invita a los bailarines de diversas compañías mundiales a presentarse en el casting para elegir a protagonistas de la obra, sean étoiles o quadrilles._

_La compañía de Palais Garnier competirá de igual a igual con las demás compañías para obtener los papeles_

_Requisitos obligatorios, descargarlo en página web oficial de la compañía_

_**Coreógrafa: **__Brigitte Lefèvre_

_**Director de orquesta:**__ François Leleux_

_**Fechas de inscripción:**__ 14 – agosto – 2000 hasta 14 –febrero – 2001_

_**Fecha de selección primera fase:**__ 15 de febrero al 15 noviembre del 2001_

_**Fecha de inicio de selección segunda fase:**__ noviembre 20 del 2001_

_La presentación de la obra se hará seis meses después de elegir la selección oficial de bailarines._

Todo esto causo una especie de lucha entre bailarines profesionales y amateurs de todo el mundo; gracias a la lista de requisitos obligatorios ayudo a descalificar o solo seleccionar al cincuenta por ciento total de los bailarines del mundo que se quisieron presentar a tal evento, otra parte no alcanzo a conseguir la documentación necesaria para las fechas límites, aunque fueron bastantes amplias la gran mayoría de los sitios estaba congestionado por la gran inmensidad de pedidos de documentación.

Por una parte Alice Brando y Rosalie Halle, ambas con 25 años, ellas dos prima ballerina o premier sujet del New York City Ballet, que desde que eran unas adolescentes se convirtieron en grandes amigas y de allí en compañeras de la vida, del trabajo…

Así que hoy veinte de noviembre del 2001, más de quinientos bailarines de todas las nacionalidades del mundo, todos ellos a la espera de una oportunidad para ampliar su hoja de vida y de qué manera. Así que ese 20 de noviembre a partir de las nueve de la mañana dieron inicio, a esa hora ya todo estaba prácticamente lleno y la fila para ingresar era demasiado larga, a eso de las nueve y media estaba que daba vuelta a todo el teatro, y en la entrada donde todos llegaban, les entre hacían entrega de varios documentos, entre ellos el itinerario, y un papel con pegante con un número y los mandaban al final de la fila, casi era medio día y no todos los bailarines han podido entrar, pues al fin y al cabo son muchísimas personas que iban llegando y registrándose, llenando otros documentos.

A eso de las once y media llego una joven que llamo la atención de todos los bailarines, una chica de cabello castaño muy parecido al chocolate, demasiado bajita, con ropa poco elegante, solo parecía una jovencita de no más de 15 años, en su boca llevaba un barra de caramelo, se veía apurada, se dirigió directamente a la entrada sin prestarle mucha atención a todos los que la estaban mirando, muchas de las bailarinas se quedaron con la boca abierta con solo verla, vestida con ropa deportiva. La joven a la que muchos creían que era un chico por la ropa que llevaba. En la puerta, iba a entrar sin impórtale nada, hasta que un guardia la detuvo "_lo siento sin un número no puede pasar_" ella solo hizo una mueca, al parecer no la reconocieron, bueno mejor así, solo estaba allí por un favor que le pidió su tía por así decirlo, no le gustaba estar allí, sabia de ante manos cuales serían los resultados para ella; se dio media vuelta lo que provocó la risa de los que estaban allí cercanos a la entrada, pues dejaban entras cada pocos minutos para que no formaran un desorden dentro. La chica con quepí y ropa deportiva hizo lo que le dijeron en la mesa de asistencia que estaba allí afuera, la chica si la reconoció no le pidió los papeles pues sabe perfectamente que ella no los necesita, trabaja allí, todos saben sus cualidades y estado de salud, en pocas palabras todo sobre ella. Le entrego un número como a los demás y le dijo que esperara al final de la fila que pronto todo dará inicio. Solo faltaban como veinte personas para entras, y al final de la fila encontró a dos chicas demasiado altas y con ropa más que cara, junto a dos maletas.

- Hola – las saludo.

- ¿Por qué la prisa en entrar? – le dijo la rubia.

- Simplemente voy muy tarde y me querrán matar cuando entre – le contesto, no dijo nada más, lo que tomo por sorpresa a las dos chicas, siguió comiendo su caramelo en barra.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunto la pelinegra.

- 18 – al parecer es de muy pocas palabras, ambas chicas se sorprendieron que esa adolescente cumpla con los requisitos, a lo mejor solo sería un error.

- No creo que puedas hacer esto niña, no tienes lo necesario para ser una bailarina – le dijo la pelinegra, la chica con el caramelo en la boca solo le sonrió.

- De muéstralo en el escenario – les respondió, se puso los audífonos de su reproductor y no les presto ninguna otra atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no paso mucho tiempo para que todos allí afuera terminaran de entrar al gran auditorio, todo estaba totalmente lleno, demasiados bailarines, todos ellos veían rivales a todo el que está a su lado.

- Buenas tardes tengan todos – comenzó a decir Brigitte – como muchos de ustedes ya han leído detenidamente la programación los vamos a dividir de acuerdo a la categoría que ha entregado la compañía a la que pertenecen, de acuerdo a esto cada uno competirá por varios papeles, los papeles principal lo estarán disputando las y los premiers danseurs y étoiles – ante esto último varios soltaron jadeos no lo sabían y nadie se esperaba eso, pues para ser étoiles además de estar más de diez años en la profesión debe ser la mejor, y uno de los requisitos es que deben ser menores de 27 años y por lo general las étoiles son mayores de 27 años.

Después de terminar el discurso, mostraron la división de los grupos, cada uno de ellos se presentaría a diferentes horas para preseleccionar y así sucesivamente. Las primeras en presentarse serán los de más alto rango, comenzarían al día siguiente a las ocho de la mañana, muy temprano para algunas que acaban de llegar y muy tarde para otras que inician su régimen de ejercicio mucho más tarde. Todos se marcharon a sus diferentes hoteles, Rosalie y Alice fueron una de las primeras en salir por su cercanía a la puerta, vieron que la última en llegar no se movió para nada, solo se quedó allí viendo hacia delante, todavía con sus audífonos puestos, ambas estaban seguras de que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho, no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron su camino con sus maletas.

Al día siguiente, a las ocho empunto se encontraban todos los Premiers danseurs allí, también se encontraron con la llegada de varios espectadores en los que se encontraban sujets, coryphées, entre otros, ellos deseaban ver como seria las elecciones, que harían y como lo harían… al igual que el día anterior la joven de cabello castaño y ropa deportiva llego exactamente a las ocho, nuevamente comiendo una barra de caramelo y audífonos puestos, todos se las quedaron viendo como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen en la vida, y como no considerarlo así, si hay bailarinas de 25 años o más que han llegado a pesar solo 34 quilos.

- Los aspirantes a los puestos principales a los vestuarios y en cinco minutos al escenario – dijo la voz de Brigitte, esta quedo mirando a la chica con ropa deportiva que no se movió para nada, negó con la cabeza mientras que las demás chicas y chicos si lo hicieron, tomaron sus cosas y fueron a cambiarse. En menos de cinco minutos todas estaban allí, de pronto todos miraron a la chica menuda con su traje de practica de color negro que resalta sobre manera su piel canela, se estaba recogiendo su larga cabellera en un moño alto, donde se resaltaban diversos mechones de color rojo, al darse la vuelta todos vieron la cara de una simple niña.

- ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo una chica de cabello rubio, la misma con la que se había encontrado en día anterior, mientras que la pequeña pelinegra estaba a su lado con el ceño fruncido

- Rosalie Hale y Alice Brando dos prima ballerina del New York City Ballet – les contesto, mirándolas fijamente – un gusto tenerlas aquí – termino diciéndoles con una sonrisa y alejándose al centro del escenario, algunos se mantuvieron alejados otros solo rieron por lo bajo ante esto, conocían perfectamente a la chica y como la subestimaban cuando la recién conocían.

- Mira niñita – comenzó a decir Rosalie, cuando una aguda voz la interrumpió.

- Todos al escenario – la aguda voz de Brigitte resonó por todo el escenario – los quiero en cinco filas chicas y atrás de cada chica un chico, iniciaremos en pareja – termino diciendo, varios de sus discípulos se encontraban allí y sabe perfectamente que ninguno de ellos se compenetra y trabaja perfectamente con Isabella como Alec y Jasper, ella se colocó en la parte de atrás y como en esa categoría había varios hombres de más, ninguno de los dos dudo en colocarse atrás de ella. Ninguno de los demás les prestó atención, Rosalie y Alice se los quedaron mirando, ellos Alec Vulturis y Jasper Whitlock, dos de los grandes bailares más reconocidos y jóvenes se situaron en la parte de atrás, donde no serán tan vistos como los que están adelante y junto a ella, esa insignificante niña, pero donde está su compañera, la estrella de la compañía Palais Garnier Isabella Swan…

- Bien comenzamos, quiero que comiencen con adagio, balancé, Battement Fondú… – y así siguió diciendo cada uno de los pasos que aran, así que coloco la música y ella comenzó a mostrarle como serían los pasos, ella con sus 50 y algo de edad mostro una presentación magnifica, con gracia y elegancia, ella se dio media vuelta para la gran mayoría de ellos estaban con su boca abierta, pues no se imaginaron que ella a esa edad fuera capaz de hacer todo eso. – ¿Qué están mirando?, deberían comenzar con los movimientos – les dijo enojada los que no habían iniciado iniciaron con los movimientos, los jueces todos observaban con atenta mirada cada uno de sus movimientos, a los pocos minutos pidió que hicieran la presentación de todos ellos, después la presentación en parejas o individual, dependiendo como lo quisieran.

Rosalie Hale, hizo su presentación sola pero esto la perjudico, si aspira a ser la protagonista no le servirá, pues para ser esta debe danzar con varios a la vez, sus movimientos fueron cálidos, elegantes pero les falto delicadeza se mostraron rudos y rápidos, se podría decir que estaba nerviosa pero ¿por qué?, Alice Brando hizo su presentación con pareja, Edward Cullen de la compañía Ballet Chicago, él un magnifico bailarín de 30 años, casado con la ex bailarina Tania Denali, que se encuentra entre el público con su enorme barriga de ocho meses y su pequeña niña Kate de dos años, pues cada vez que pueden pasan tiempo juntos como familia y disfrutando todos juntos de su pasión por el ballet. Ambos dieron lo mejor de sí, fueron unos pasos suaves pero ellos simplemente no compenetraron para trabajar juntos, Alice fue la que lo eligió a él creyendo así que le sería más fácil pero lo que hizo fue perjudicarla, una pareja que no se llevas bien en el escenario no es una buena pareja para una presentación, al finalizar su presentación ambos fueron en la misma dirección, donde Alice encontró a Rosalie; Alice y Rosalie se abrazaron esperando que todo saliera perfecto, muchos de los que habían pasado habían tenido terribles errores ellas solo unos cuantos, pero errores al fin; entonces vieron a Edward abrazar a la chica diminuta que viste como hombre y come caramelo, se veían muy felices juntos, incluso su esposa estaba con ellos y la pequeña Kate, esto las desconcertó y ahora si comenzaron a preguntarse quién es ella; y el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente la igual que pasaron casi todos los competidores, solo faltaban tres, la chica desconocida y los dos mejores bailarines masculinos de Garnier, entonces hicieron algo que sorprendió a todos, los tres se presentaron al escenario, los jueces no dijeron nada, no les dieron tiempo para decirlos y comenzaron, pasos suaves, equilibrados y precisos, Jasper inicio el baile junto con la chica, mientras que Alec se mantenía algo alejado de ellos, permitiéndoles moverse con mayor facilidad, nadie sabía lo que estaban haciendo hasta que comenzaron con pasos más rápidos, elegantes y mucho más que precisos e incluyendo gran combinación de pasos y saltos, los tiempos estaban más que bien, entonces Alec ingresa con diversos movimientos suaves, haciendo poco a poco movimientos más avanzados, al final Jasper y Alec representan una pelea por la chica, Alec la golpea en el personaje y ella se retina, a los pocos segundos inician nuevamente bailando pero solo la chica y Alec, con movimientos lentos, dulces y precisos, mostrando romanticismo, de pronto entra nuevamente Jasper como movimientos más rápidos y más complicados, simplemente los dos hombre entran en una clase de competencia por la chica, al final con sus movimientos de rapidez y elegantes ella los rechaza a los dos; al momento en que terminan su presentación los tres demuestran que se compenetraron muy bien, equilibrados, y precisos, algo que los jueces no habían visto en ninguna otra pareja, la chica manejo muy bien los movimientos con sus dos compañeros, los presentes los aplaudieron y como no, no había tiempo de preparar algo así en ese corto tiempo que estuvieron allí, pero no se notó que todo fue improvisación. Salieron del escenario y se encontraron con dos chicas con la boca prácticamente abierta.

- Hale y Brando así es como se hace una presentación, elegante, precisa y compleja no es eso simple y básico que mostraron ustedes, y Cullen por qué rayos te dejasteis llevar por ella – termino de decir la chica, Cullen se rio, pues sabe que ella tiene toda la razón y le pareció raro que no se lo dijera antes, se dirigió directamente a la pelinegra y le dijo – ahora sí Brandon tengo o no tengo lo necesario para ser una bailarina – la pobre chica que todavía no salía de su asombro no pudo contestar nada, y la chica se retiró junto con Alec y Jasper, que pensaron en las consecuencias de meterse con la pequeña, y más si en algún momento le dijeron que no sirve para ser bailarina…

A los pocos minutos los jueces llamaron a todos al escenario, todos miraron a la chica que estaba ya cambiada y seguía comiendo una barra de caramelo, sus dos acompañantes también estaban listos para marcharse, los jueces solo les dijeron que darían los resultados junto con los demás en cinco días y después iniciarían entrenamiento de inmediato.

En esos días Rosalie y Alice se dedicaron a pasear por toda la ciudad ya que tenían tiempo que no iban e ir al gimnasio, también tenían la esperanza de conocer a Isabella Swan, la étoile más reconocida a nivel mundial desde hace unos seis años, solo las personas que han trabajado con ella la conocen, pero nunca dan alguna información sobre ella, solo que es realmente sorprendente y se llevaran una sorpresa al conocerla. Los cinco días pasaron, pero no pudieron presentar los resultados pues surgieron varios contratiempos así que fueron aplazados. Todos siguieron esperando y a la semana les mandaron un mensaje donde les decían que los elegidos serian pocos y los mejores, a muy poco les llegó la invitación dorada por decirlo así, los elegidos se reunieron al día siguiente, donde los citaron a las 9 am, al llegar se encontraron con que allí ya estaban cuatro personas haciendo estiramientos y uno que otros movimientos. Brigitte vio el momento preciso en que llegaron y se quedaron mirando a los cuatro bailarines en el salón de prácticas de la academia, todos ya se habían cambiado, creyendo que habían llegado temprano esperando empezar con pie derecho, pero al parecer los veinte minutos de adelanto no les servirían de nada.

- Isabella más rápido esos giros, Jasper, Alec y Edward tienen que saltar más alto – dijo Brigitte, enseguida se volvió hacia los demás – ¿Qué hacen allí? A calentar – les dijo. Todos comenzaron a moverse y hacer ejercicios de estiramiento y calentamiento básicos, mientras tanto los otros cuatro seguían con su entrenamiento. Llego el momento del almuerzo, y fue cuando todos se reunieron, desde los étoile hasta los de las quadrilles, fueron a la cafetería, Rosalie y Alice la vieron de nuevo, la chica de cabello chocolate con reflejos rojos comiendo junto con Alec, Jasper y Edward, pero no es a ella a la que quieren ver. Esto la enojo demasiado, no la vio en las prácticas así que no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, bueno la verdad es que no sabe nada de ella.

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí – dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo el buen ambiente que estaba en la mesa, Rosalie se interesó en Jasper desde que lo conoció en persona hace unos años cuando trabajo con él en New York, lo mismo le pasa a Alice con Alec pero solo desde hace unos días cuando lo conoció, pues ve en él una nueva oportunidad de sobre salir en la vida y más en la profesión que tiene donde las influencias y conexiones lo son todo; y cual mejor que de los Vulturis Swan. Ambas chicas saludaron a los chicos que estaban allí, ignorando a su compañera; comenzaron a hablar de cualquier tema hasta que llegaron a la parte de los trabajos realizados y sus puestos en las diversas compañías.

- Ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Desde cuándo estas bailando? ¿Qué posición tienes? ¿A qué compañía perteneces? ¿Cómo los conocisteis? – le dijo Alice demasiado rápido. La chica solo sonrió.

- Pues comencé con el ballet a los tres años cuando mis padres me regalaron mis primeras zapatillas rosas – comenzó a decir la chica – después al año murieron y su máximo deseo es que me convierta en la mejor y así lo he estado haciendo desde entonces, y pues a ellos los he conocido desde hace rato, a Edward de una presentación de hace cuatro años, a Jasper desde hace mmm no so se diez años, ah y a Alec de toda la vida – termino con una sonrisa algo hipócrita, ambas chicas se la quedaron mirando ¿cómo verdad? – soy de esta compañía, opera de Garnier, desde los 8 años – _si eso es cierto, ella es una de las más antiguas en la compañía_ pensó Alice – a por cierto – comenzó a decir mientras los chicos se ponían de pie – aléjense de Alec está casado con Jane desde hace tres años y esta embarazada, Edward también ya conocieron a Tania, tiene una niña de dos años y su mujer está embarazada y Jasper tiene novia desde hace tres años, y soy yo Isabella Swan, prima de Alec, así que cuidado zorras – le dijo la chica. Alec se mostró algo sorprendió de que no contara la verdad tal cual como era.

Ella Isabella Swan, una chica que nació en 1983 un 13 de septiembre, a sus dos años de edad, su madre estaba embarazada nuevamente y saldría de cuentas cuatro meses después de su cumpleaños, así que esa navidad conoció a su tía, la hermana mayor de su padre Didyme Vulturis, esposa de Aro Vulturis, ellos y su pequeño hijo de diez años, pasaron la navidad con ellos y le regalaron a la pequeña Isabella un par de zapatillas de ballet rojas, únicas en su clase, Alec que desde los siete se interesó por el ballet, pues sus padres manejaban una academia de danzas y desde entonces lo estaba practicando y lo había dominado, así que su gran idea para el regalo de la pequeña prima que no conocía; los pequeños zapatos le gustaron tanto que no se los quitaba para nada solo para bañarse, el tiempo de navidad fue maravilloso Isabella se encariño mucho con Alec y más cuando le mostraba sus paso de baile, ella intentaba hacerlos pero con lo pequeña que es no podía. Las navidades se pasaron volando, Alec, Didyme y Aro se marcharon, Isabella que en ese entonces vivía en Nápoles, Italia; mientras que su tía vivía en Paris Francia. Pero tres meses después, todo cambio, Isabella y sus padres Charlie y Renée Swan llevaban a su pequeña para que conociera las escuelas de Ballet de Nápoles, para cuando sea más grande inscribirla, además que no podían creer que su chica tan pequeña pueda ser capaz de apreciar ese tipo de danza y más con la música que se empleaban. Era media tarde cuando Charlie perdió el control del carro por culpa de un imprudente, Renée cubrió a la pequeña con su cuerpo y Charlie la cubrió a ella, Charlie murió al instante, Isabella quedo en coma un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que Renée no pudo evitar, Renée se despertó dos días después pero su pequeña nada que despertaba, en ese tiempo Renée estaba evolucionando maravillosamente y sin ninguna secuela, lloraba a su esposo muerto y tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que vendría, su hermana en ley Didyme había viajado de inmediato con su esposo e hijo cuando les informaron del accidente, llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron, al llegar se encontraron que Renée y la pequeña Isabella estaban inconsciente, mientras que Charlie había muerto en el lugar del accidente. 45 horas después que llegaron Renée despertó, no hablo solo lloro la muerte de su esposo, después pregunto por su hija Didyme la tranquilizó que ella estaba bien pero que ahora no la podía ver; dos semanas completas pasaron desde que despertó Renée e Isabella nada que despertaba, Renée tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, así que le escribió una carta a su pequeña niña, después de eso no fueron ni 48 horas cuando Renée fue ingresada a urgencia con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, a los pocos minutos la dieron por muerta, tuvo un hemorragia intracraneana segundaria al accidente. Isabella no pudo ver más a su mamá, Renée murió dejándole solo una carta a su hija y miles de miles de millones de euros en hoteles, restaurantes, villas y demás, Renée única heredera de un magnate griego. Isabella demoro tres meses en coma, cuando despertó solo preguntaba por sus padres nadie le quería decir nada y como explicarle a una niña de dos años y medios que sus padres habían muerto, su tía Didyme le explico lo mejor que pudo que sus padres viajaron al cielo y no podían regresar… cuando la niña estuvo tan bien como pudo para salir del hospital Didyme se la llevo para París, allá ella inicio una nueva vida por decirlo de esta manera.

Didyme y Aro se encargaron de todos los negocios, se convirtieron en los tutores legales de Isabella, Alec se quedaba con ella para que no estuviera sola, la empezó a llevar a la academia con él para distraerla, pues el ballet es lo único que lo logra, ella comenzó a practicar poco tiempo después, haciendo pequeñas poses, cuando cumplió los cuatro ya superaba a muchas bailarinas de 9 y 10 años, se movía elegante y con mucha flexibilidad; en ese momento le dieron la carta que su madre le escribió, Isabella se esforzó mucho más, para hace su sueño realidad y más sabiendo que sus padres solo querían verla feliz, por ese tiempo sus tíos vieron en ella potencial, uno que no veían hace mucho tiempo, así que buscaron a una de las mejores bailarinas de esos momentos para que sea su maestra, Brigitte Lefèvre, ella que al ver bailar a la pequeña de cuatro años quedo maravillada con esta y de una acepto. Desde ese día ella solo ha tenido tres estudiantes personales, Alec, Isabella y Jasper, Jasper es sobrino político de Aro que entro a la academia a los 15 años, pues se mudó de Inglaterra para París por el trabajo de sus padres, en ese momento Isabella tenía 8 años y ya bailaba como toda una profesional, gracias al desarrollo de su cuerpo podía pasar por alguien mayor, así que su vida como bailarina profesional comenzó, no hablaba mucho pero bailaba excepcional, todos sus movimientos son con elegancia, gracia y precisos, todo coreógrafo que la veía se quedada anonadado, parecía estar viendo a un ángel moviéndose, poco a poco comenzó a ganar su fama, nadie conocía su edad, entro ese mismo años a la compañía de la Opera de Garnier, Brigitte ya estaba allí. Jasper y Alec lograron entrar dos años después que Isabella. A los 12 años Isabella ya había hecho diez interpretaciones y en todas había hecho el papel principal o el antagónico, magnificas fueron las críticas que le dieron, a los 14 la gran mayoría de las compañías se pelaban por ella, pero ella no cambiaría la compañía en la que se encuentra, pero hacia presentaciones con muchas de ellas, una de las compañía fue la de Ballet Chicago, donde interpretaron "La bella y la bestia" Isabella con el papel principal que reemplazada a su primera bailarina Tania Denali después de una lesión, y Edward Cullen que interpreto a la bestia, prometido de Tania en ese entonces, se quedó maravillado con la chica, tanto que a cada rato estaba hablando de ella, su novia Tania casi lo deja, hasta que conoció a la chica se convirtieron en amigas, Isabella les conto a los dos su verdadera y quedaron en shock, después solo la admiraron por sobresalir de esa manera.

Alice y Rosalie los vieron alejarse sin saber qué hacer, la pequeña mocosa se hacía pasar por su bailarina favorita y para colmo las llama zorras, en la tarde siguieron con el entrenamiento pero esta vez no estaban presente los tres chicos y la pequeña inútil que les estaba jodiendo la vida; Brigitte no se presentó en la tarde, pero mando a su asistente, el cual fue igual de exigente que ella. Al día siguiente, salieron las listas de los personajes y que sorpresa.

- Bien la lista de los personajes se dará hoy, esto fue elegido por los jueces, así que no crean que lo hemos elegido los de la compañía, en fin a quien valla mencionando se coloca al frente, la lista de personajes es la siguiente:

- Von Rothbart: Alec Vulturis

- Odile: Alice Brandon

- Padre de Sigfrido: Edward Cullen

- Madre de Sigfrido: Rosalie Hale.

- Sigfrido: Jasper Whitlock

- Odette: Isabella Swan – Al ponerse adelante la más joven de todos ellos, simplemente se formó un gran silencio, Brigitte siguió nombrando a los personajes, el bufón, las cinco damas de la reina, invitados a la fiesta, las doncellas cisnes.

- Antes de continuar con todo esto, todos los no pertenecientes a la compañía Garnier, exceptuando al señor Cullen que ya lo hizo, es un documento de confidencialidad sombre la señorita Swan, todos deben conocer su nombre, solo que hay cosas que todavía no se deben saber y para estar seguros deben firmar este documento – cada uno de los bailarines lo tomo, lo firmo y lo entrego, Rosalie y Alice ahora si estaban convencida que ella es la misma Isabella a la que ellas quieren conocer, pero por que la confidencialidad sobre ella; así que ella se tomaron el trabajo de iniciar averiguaciones sobre su vida y se encontraron con cosas que no concordaban con lo que habían visto de ella.

- _Siempre ha si una chica genial desde que la conozco._

- _Ella me enseño varias cosas._

- _Es muy amable, no como otras étoile._

Cada cosa que le decían, pareciera que estuvieran hablando de otra persona diferente a la que ella conocían; el tiempo comenzó a pasar rápidamente, los entrenamientos se realizaban todos los días de 8 am a 12 pm y de 1 pm a 6pm, pero siempre en las tardes había cuatro personas que faltaban en las horas de la tarde, y nadie sabía por qué y tampoco lo podían preguntar, las clausuras de privacidad que habían firmado el primer día se los impedía; Rosalie varias veces intento hace algo para atrapar a Jasper pero nunca lo consiguió, pues siempre estaba acompañado de Alec o de Edward, pues cuando estaba con Isabella nunca se acercaban. Un día, después de tres meses entrenando Isabella quedo a cargo de todo, y pobre Rosalie y Alice ambas chicas no lo sabían pero Isabella siempre se entera de todo lo que ocurre allí, después de estar allí diez años ya conoce a todos y cada uno de los trabajadores y personal de la academia, así que todo llega a sus oídos, no había tenido oportunidad de darles una lección que mejor opción que esta que le estaba dando Brigitte. Comenzaron, supuestamente con algo sencillo, pequeños movimientos para el calentamiento, pero hay una escena que ha sido modificada para la presentación de las tres, Odette, Odile y la madre de Sigfrido, la escena consiste en un baile donde la madre de Sigfrido (Rosalie) pondrá a prueba a las dos chicas idénticas que están allí presentes, Odette y Odile deben seguir cada paso de la reina, iniciaron con la escena supuestamente ya todas deben saberla perfectamente, comenzó con los movimientos lentos y suaves, pero poco a poco los fue aumentando de velocidad pero sus movimientos no perdieron la elegancia y la gracia con la que se deben hacer, Alice y Rosalie, intentaban hacer los movimientos rápidos como se debía pero estos si perdían la gracia y elegancia que necesitaban para poder ejercerlos, al terminar la escena…

- Que desgracia, no pueden ni aumentar un poco más la velocidad sin perder la elegancia de los movimientos – les dijo, algunas de sus compañeras de hace años que estaban allí se sorprendieron, pero no dijeron nada, pues ellas se lo merecían – no puedo bajar más la velocidad de mis movimientos, parecería una tortuga – les siguió diciendo, entonces las puso a repetir una y otra vez, y otra vez los movimientos intentando que mejoraran con la velocidad, solo les quedaban tres meses para poner todo en escena y si ellas siguen así, no podrán completar la presentación…

Rosalie y Alice no se quedaron allí, comenzaron a mejorar sus movimientos con el aumento de velocidad, haciéndolos con más gracia y elegancia, poco a poco fueron mejorando, y también se enteraron de algunas cosas de Isabella, sobre su pasado y sobre su gran poder en el mundo, al parecer ella en las tarde se encarga de dirigir las empresas que le dejo su padre, eso con ayuda de Alec y Jasper, Edward pues pasa las tardes con su esposa e hijas; Alec por ser su primo y que pronto tendrá que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia, Jasper pues es el prometido de Isabella y la quiere ayudar en todo. Isabella como única heredera del imperio Swan, del Magnate griego que hacía años había fallecido, esa chica de 18 años tenía prácticamente el mundo de los negocios a sus pies y el del arte también.

El tiempo se acabó, ya solo les faltaba una semana para la presentación y todos estaban enfocados en los vestuarios, Isabella simplemente no se apareció por allí en ese tiempo que faltaba, ella tenía los diferentes vestidos que usaría y su principales escenas son con Jasper y con él no tiene ningún problema, con Rosalie y Alice era otra cosa, ya se resignó a bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos para que todo quede igual y salga perfecto. El día de la presentación por fin llego, todo comenzó muy bien y la escena que le preocupaba a Isabella salió dentro de los limites necesarios para catalogarla como buena, solo faltaba esperar por las críticas que presentaran al día siguiente. Brigitte regaño a Isabella por tener que bajar la velocidad de sus movimientos para poder hacer bien la escena, regaño a Alice y Rosalie por no moverse más rápido. Son dos presentaciones por semana y tienen que mejorar.

El periódico que cubrió la presentación, lo hizo muy bien, claro que señalo de sobremanera la baja calidad de los movimientos de la antagonista y de la reina, pues fue muy notable que la protagonista tuvo de disminuir la velocidad y la altura de sus saltos por esto. Ese día Rosalie y Alice se dieron cuenta que Isabella es una prodigio del Ballet, se equivocaron con ella, ella si merece ser una bailarina y es mucho mejor que ellas… Ambas chicas le pidieron disculpas por insultarla e insinuar que no sería más que una amateur en el ballet.

**Edad de los personajes principales**

Isabella: 18

Alec, Alice, Rosalie: 26

Jasper 25

Tania: 28

Edward: 30

**Notas**:

Las categorías del ballet del más alto rango al más bajo: étoiles, premiers danseurs y, formando parte del cuerpo de baile, sujets, coryphées y quadrilles. Estas son decididas de acuerdo a la antigüedad de la bailarina o bailarín en una compañía determinada.

En mi página podrán encontrar, el video de la primera presentación de Jasper, Alec e Isabella.

Esta historia, termina aquí, no tiene mucho sentido, pero es mejor que quede así.

"El Mayor" solo le queda un capítulo o dos. Por otra parte les quiero pedir que se den una vueltica por un fic nuevo, se nota que es prometedor: "una hermosa historia un hermoso cliché" _Jasper Whitlock un arquitecto muy importante vera su vida cambiar cuando encuentre a dos bebes en su puerta que al parecer son sus hijos Isabela Swan periodista desempleada aceptara el trabajo de niñera para el ex de su amiga podrán en el proceso encontrar el amor_.


End file.
